All For One Thing
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Kane visits Lita just before Summerslam, issuing another threat this time, and she's left with a choice: the baby...or Matt?
1. Chapter 1

**All For One Thing**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday, August 15th, 2004._

The date rang through the redhead's mind as she walked through the RAW arena, avoiding the stares from the other wrestlers. She didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what they thought of her after tonight's announcement that her baby was not Matt Hardy's—and even if she _didn't _know, Trish Stratus had all but spelled it out for her. Lita sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. What had made her sign the contract earlier tonight? Now the match for Summerslam was set in stone, and she was seriously regretting it. She trusted Matt, and knew he was a great wrestler, but Kane… Kane was a monster. She shook her head, and continued walking. The mention of his name, in her thoughts or aloud, brought a sense of repulse to her body. Lita closed her eyes tightly, fighting the memories of that night.

The redhead froze suddenly, the hairs on her neck sticking up as she walked into the parking garage. _Someone was watching her. _She whirled around, and her breath caught.

"Li-ta," he sang, his voice sinking her stomach.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, moving to run away, but he caught her hand, pulling her to him.

"I'm more of a man then Matt will ever be," he said, repeating his words from earlier that night. Lita pulled away from him, but he kept his grip. "So why keep leading Matt on the thread that you love him and will marry him if I lose?"

"What are you suggesting?" Lita snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm suggesting that you stop fooling yourself, and Matt, and show him how you _really _feel at Summerslam," he told her. Lita looked down at her arm, her body revolting at his touch.

"Are you telling me to interfere in the match on Sunday?" she asked, and he raised an eyebrow as a positive answer. The redhead let out a raw, fake laugh. "I can't believe this!" her voice took on a mocking tone, "_Kane, you're afraid_," she told him, and his lip curled upward. She pushed down the instinctive fear in the pit of her gut and continued, "You're afraid Matt is going to beat you at Summerslam," she said, and shook her head. "But to your _suggestion…_ You know, maybe I will show Matt Hardy how I really feel at Summerslam. In fact, I will," Lita hitched her chin up, looking him directly in the eye. "I'll show him how I feel when I step into the ring, and properly _congratulate _him on his win." Kane's grip on her arm tightened, giving the redhead a stab of pain. Lita narrowed her eyes, and slapped him with her other hand. Surprised at her audacity, he released her for a brief second. She turned and hurried toward her car, satisfied. Kane had already ruined too much of her life, and now she was going to take a stand.

"That baby you're carrying, I have every right to it," Kane spoke, his voice calm. Lita froze midway to her car, not sure what terrified her more—the fact that Kane was calm and not coming after her, or his words.

"You forced me to sleep with you, Kane. You have no right to the baby, or me," she snapped, unmoving.

"You don't seem to understand, Lita," she heard his footstep against the concrete as he took one step forward. "Both parents of the baby have rights to it unless one of them is deemed unfit."

"And you would be deemed that," she replied, ice in her voice. "You are no father, and by the time the baby is born, you'll be out of my life with Matt. He and I will be having the baby together, and you'll have no part of it, because you are bound by contract to leave Matt and I alone once this match is complete." She turned to face him, her face determined.

"You still don't understand. Lita, I want this baby, and I get what I want. And if I don't get what I want, **no one **can have it," his eyes blinked furiously.

Lita froze, and her breathing came faster. "You signed the contract. When Matt wins, you're out of our lives," she said, her voice louder than necessary.

"Lita, Lita, Lita… You should know me better by now. No petty contract will keep me from doing what I want."

"No…" Lita took a step back. _'No… It's supposed to be done on Sunday… No more of this…' _she thought desperately to herself.

"Either you and I have the baby together, and remain together, or," he paused, leaning forward, promise in his words. "There will be no baby for you and Matt to share." He laughed, the noise chilling her to the bone. Lita took one step back, his words sinking in.

She turned and ran for her car, and nearly leapt inside, the tires pealing off of the ground as she took off, desperate to get as far away as she could from Kane. She was still driving ten minutes later when the tears began to fall, and the facts began to sink in. Lita pulled to the side of the road, leaning back in her seat and letting the tears roll down her face. She had thought the threats, the choices and the ultimatums were done…but she had just been dealt another one.

She had to choose:

Matt or her baby.

----- ----- -----

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I was originally going to wait until I had a few chapters posted to start this, but I wanted to see what everyone thought of it… Plus, I felt mean, me having all of these anti Lita/Matt stories up. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**All for One Thing**

**Chapter 2**

Lita looked out of the window of the airplane as she thought. The redhead was an emotional and physical mess since Kane had pulled her aside six days ago. She had immediately retreated to her house in Cameron, North Carolina, to think. Kane was not fooling around or making blind threats; he meant every word he said. Lita had spent five sleepless nights in a row at her house, only leaving her home when it was absolutely necessary. There was a ghostly pallor to her skin, and deep circles beneath her eyes. Countless messages were in her inbox on her cell phone, but she refused to check them.

That morning, Lita had simply pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants, taking comfort in the baggy clothes. When she got to the arena, of course, she would have to change, but at this moment, she wasn't in the mood to be hit on by complete and annoying strangers.

Her eyes settled on the white clouds beneath her. Any other day she'd be transfixed by the site, but today nothing could take her mind off of the match: Kane versus Matt. She closed her eyes and sighed. If the match was going to go down the way it was supposed to in paper, then she'd only be nervous, not so…distressed didn't quite cover it. Kane's threat had made a mess of her.

_'God damn it,' _Lita cursed to herself, covering her face with one hand. _'What am I supposed to do? I can't make a decision like this in the time I have! If Matt wins the match, he'll kill my baby. If Kane wins the match, I'll get to have the baby. But if Kane wins…it'll just about kill Matt emotionally.' _She ran a hand through her tangled hair, knowing her bloodshot eyes were sparkling with tears once more. _'What have I gotten Matt into? What have I gotten **myself **into?'_

_'I can't let Kane kill my baby!' _she thought desperately. _'It may be half Kane's, but it's half mine too!' _she pressed her fist to her mouth. _'If I just let Matt win…I'll be setting it up for death…' _she felt a warm, salty tear run down her face. She had weighed the pros and cons several times in Cameron, but it kept coming down to the same question. _'What's more important: my baby's life, or Matt's heart?'_

_'I couldn't live with myself if I lost the baby… I couldn't live with myself if I broke Matt's heart again.' _She pursed her lips to stop herself from letting out a sob. She was at a standstill, and she didn't know what to do.

"Welcome aboard flight 487 service to Toronto, it's your pilot speaking. We are on schedule, and should arrive in Toronto at 7:00 their time," the captain's voice disappeared into background noise as Lita shifted in her chair, glancing at her watch.

She had one hour until the plane landed, and two hours until Summerslam started.

It wasn't nearly enough time to make her decision.

* * *

Lita let out a breath as the plane began its slow descent downward. It was a little past seven. She nibbled on her lip. It would take nearly a half an hour to get her luggage, and another fifteen minutes to get to the arena, not including the traffic. She would get to the arena just as—or a little after—Summerslam started. If Vince or Eric got a hold of that, she'd be dead meat. _'I've got bigger fish to fry,' _Lita thought to herself, and sighed, looking out the window as everything began to get larger.

_'I can't lose the baby, and I can't lose Matt. I know… I just **can't**,' _she thought to herself, and then froze as a thought came to her. _'I'm such an idiot! If you have to have both, screw the rules, you have to find a way!'_

Lita grinned, a little sigh of relief on her part. She had found a way to have both. It would mean marriage to the man she loathed most in the world, and betraying Matt—for the moment, at least. He would be pained, but if everything went her way, he would know what she was doing. He would know that she didn't mean a word she said. Wincing, the redhead remembered the deadly message Kane had delivered the first day when she was in her home—if she told Matt about Kane's threats, or talked to Matt more than a few sentences before the match started, he was as good as dead. After that, she had turned off her phone. The redhead sighed, and leaned back in her chair. If Kane realized her plan, he would kill her with his own bare hands.

But, at this point, she didn't really care.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry that it's so short...I'll try to make the other chapters a little longer! I'm going to try and get the third chapter up before Summerslam, so look for it tomorrow! Also, please check out my other stories, including my joint story with curlymonic1215--"Xtreme Revolution", under the penname XtremeJerichoholics. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**All for One Thing**

**Chapter 3**

**Summerslam**

Lita let out a long breath as she stood by the apron of the ring, her eyes focused completely on the ring. In it were the two most important men in her life: the man she loved with all of her heart, and the man she hated with it. The redhead cheered as Matt slammed Kane's forehead repeatedly into the uncovered turnbuckle, not caring that it was obviously illegal. Matt had started the match with momentum, but Kane had quickly regained it, bouncing back from anything Matt did. For what had seemed like years, but was only fifteen minutes, Kane had beat up on Matt. It had been then that Kane had made a mistake—accidentally shoving Matt into the referee. Matt had left the ring and returned, steel chair in hand. It took nearly half a dozen chair shots to the skull and neck to down the large man—and in his fury, Matt had added another six shots for good measure. Lita smiled as Matt signaled for the Twist of Fate. _'He's beating Kane...for me,' _she thought, the smile on her face now sorrowful. The mat shook as Matt delivered the move.

'_Now's the time to move,' _Lita urged herself, and closed her eyes tightly for a moment, listening to the cheers reverberating throughout the arena as Matt climbed the turnbuckle. It was then that she succumbed to the rational voice in her head. Quickly, she slid onto the apron, standing up. The crowd's voices seemed to stop abruptly, confused at what she was doing. As Matt's hands left the turnbuckle and he stood, signaling for the leg drop, Lita stepped on the second rope, put her hands on the bottom of Matt's back, and shoved. Matt nearly flew off of the turnbuckle, doing a flip in midair before landing on his back. Lita stepped back, landing on her feet on the padded concrete outside of the ring. She winced at the way Matt's neck jerked.

The redhead clasped her hands together, fighting the tears springing to her eyes. It was for the best, she tried to tell herself. Her eyes remained stonily on the ring as she tried to shut out the negative screaming and shouting around her. Kane suddenly sat up in the ring, his gaze locking onto Lita's with a large grin. Lita stared right back, her emotion unchanging. _'I'm doing this out of my baby's best interests,' _she thought, longing to say the words. _'Not out of any love for you, **bastard**,' _she thought angrily, setting her jaw. Kane stood up, holding his arm out and moving his fingers. Matt stood up slowly, and Kane grasped him by the neck, pushing Matt's other arm over his outstretched arm. The ref began to come to.

Lita watched soundlessly as Kane delivered the chokeslam. She closed her eyes softly, and then opened them, realizing that Kane had not gone for the pin. He had stood once more, pulling Matt up by the hair. He lifted the smaller man upward with ease. Knowing what was coming, Lita looked away from the ring, eyes settling on the ring post. She fought to keep from wincing as the ring shook, Matt falling victim to a piledriver. To her silent pleas, Kane went for the cover, a smile still on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slide into that ring and slap the grin off of his face, but it was not to be.

"Your winner, by pin fall, Kane!" Lilian Garcia announced, the blonde's tone confused, laced with dread at Lita's decision.

Kane stood up, the same lopsided smile still on his face. He faced Lita as he raised his arms slowly. She stared straight back, any emotion leaving her face. His hands came down, and pyrotechnic fire burst from the turnbuckle pads. Lita slowly made her way to the stairs into the ring, taking her time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt slowly slide from the ring, his hand gripping his neck. _'I'm sorry Matt,' _she told him silently, _'Sorry to put you through this.' _She turned her head to Kane as she stepped through the ropes. The crowd booed as they faced off, eyes boring into each other.

After a few moments, Lita walked forward and grasped Kane's wrist, and held his arm high in the air. Kane's lopsided, victorious grin appeared once more. The redhead tried not to let the boos get to her as they turned to every side of the ring, their arms raised in victory. When they stopped their circle-like movements, Lita dropped his arm and looked at the entrance ramp. Matt Hardy backed up it, his hand protectively grasping his neck as he stumbled up, barely able to stand on his own. His expression of betrayal and pain drilled into Lita. She didn't move, unable to break their eye contact.

Kane walked forward, wrapping his arms around Lita's waist and staring at Matt, triumphant grin biting into the other man. Lita stood stiffly as Matt's eyes moved to Kane. Matt turned on his heel, and burst past the navy curtain. The redhead turned to Kane, nodding to him. Taking a breath, she exited the ring, walking up the steel ramp. She was aware of Kane's presence a few steps behind her. As soon as they burst through the curtains, Kane's voice sounded. "I'll see you next week, Lita," he said, his tone mocking. She ignored him and the other wrestlers around her, taking off running. Minutes later, in a secluded area of the arena, she stopped, out of breath.

After a quick glance to make sure no one was around, she let her mask fall.

Matt Hardy blew past the trainers and the concerned friends as he walked toward his locker room, intent on getting to the hotel room as soon as possible. Shock was inside of him, and he clung to it, knowing that the pain was not far behind. _'After all we've done together... After **everything**...' _he pushed the thoughts away, clenching his jaw against the unbidden tears in his eyes. He would _not _break down here, to the pitying eyes of the RAW roster. His hand shook as he opened the door to his locker room. Keeping up his quick pace, he grabbed his zipped up duffel bag, and swung around to the door once more.

It was a near miracle that he heard the sound of the envelope skidding across the floor. Brow furrowing, and wondering if it was just a waste of time, Matt dumped the duffel bag and picked up the white business envelope. He opened it, and held the hurriedly-written letter out. His heart caught in his throat as he read the letter.

_Matt,_

_I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I can't tell you why, for your own good. Just, please, remember, I love you Matt. I always have, and I always will. And Matt?_

_**Trust me.**_

_-Lita_

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the chapter! Please, please review, it means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry about the pairing, Jessy . . I've tried my hand once or twice at that pairing, but it just won't come to me. Anyway, glad you still like it! There will probably be about three more chapters, and then I'm going to fast-forward into the future. Please review!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**RAW 8/23**

Edge versus Kane for the Intercontinental Championship: Eric Bischoff's "wedding gift" to Kane. Lita scowled to herself as she made her way out to the ring, eyes focused completely on Kane. The redhead wanted nothing more than to enter that ring, and throttle the larger man. She sighed, running a hand over her hair as she watched the match progress. Kane's words at the beginning of the match-that he was dedicating this match to his bride-to-be-ran through her head. _'Go back to hell, Kane,' _Lita thought, glaring down the large man in the ring. She ran a hand through her hair, hating the smile that Kane gave her when he saw her.

How many times had she cried in the past four months? How many times had the cause been his? The questions rang through her mind, feeding her anger for Kane. Oh, how she wanted to throttle him. To hurt him...to kill him. The thought was vicious and immoral, but it occurred to her all the same. She knew she'd never do it, but at the moment, the thought seemed quite appealing.

Damn alluring, actually.

The redhead made her way to the side of the ring furthest from the entrance ramp, watching the match all the same. Edge was losing the little momentum he had gained. Kane mouthed something toward the crowd, and then moved to bounce off of the ropes. Lita, however, grabbed his boot. He froze, and looked down at her slowly. Fear rose from the pit of her stomach, but she tried desperately to quell it, raising her hands in the air in surrender. Behind him, Edge was regaining his footing.

"Take him down!" Lita suddenly screamed, remembering the role that she had chosen to play on the screen. Kane whirled around, and gave a massive big boot to Edge, leveling the other man out. His laugh seemed to echo through the arena. Lita fought the urge to cringe, and instead clenched her hands at her sides.

Out of nowhere, Matt Hardy slid into the ring. Lita took a step back, horror written on her face. _'No, no, no!' _she chanted in her head. _'Leave Kane alone! I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Matt!' _she thought, as if he could hear her. She bit back a cry. _'Stay away from him for your own good.' _Matt, surprise on his side, gave Kane a Twist of Fate. As he slid out of the ring, Edge went for the cover. Lita looked at Matt, and he met her eyes. She stared at him for a moment, unmoving. He stepped back, and then strode up the steel ramp, not giving her a second glance. Moments later, the ring bell rang, signifying Edge the winner of the match. As Edge made his way up the ramp, Kane sat up, and rolled out of the ring, grabbing a microphone and walking toward Lita.

Lita forced the fear out of her expression and refused to look at him as he guided her into the ring by her elbow. She held her breath when she entered the ring, and as Kane stopped in front of her. "You think that losing the Intercontinental Championship was going to _upset _me, Matt Hardy?" Kane asked slowly, turning away from Lita, his breathing heavy. Lita stared at him, her eyes not quite _seeing _him. She didn't acknowledge his words. "Nothing can upset me, because next week...Next week, Lita and I...we're getting married." He laughed, stepping away from her, the microphone hitting the canvas as he dropped it.

The redhead felt her hands begin to tremble, and she tried to stop them unsuccessfully. Her eyes moved to Kane as he walked backwards up the ramp, staring at her, still laughing. Lita closed her eyes softly, listening to the hollow sound of her own breathing. Slowly, she put a smile on her face. It was forced, nevertheless, but it was there. _'I'm so sorry, Mattie,' _she thought to herself as she opened her eyes. _'If I play along to him, it will be so much easier. I don't want to play with the life of my baby. This is the safest path for me to have it...and I'm so sorry I had to choose it...' _her thoughts drifted away. She slid out of the ring quickly, making her way backstage. _'One month down, eight more to go,' _she thought sadly, running a hand through her hair. _'Once I have the baby, how can I get Kane away from me? I'll take the baby and go to Matt... That is, if he still wants me,' _she thought immediately, but there was a nagging instinct deep inside of her that told her that it would never work. Her plan couldn't work.

Kane would never leave her alone.

Baby or not, Matt or not. No matter what she did, he would always be there. As the truth began to sink in, tears rolled down Lita's face.

She would never be able to be with Matt Hardy..._never_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had this chapter written a long time ago, and I stupidly posted it under "Inside of Me", another story of mine. So here is the long over-due chapter 4! Sorry about the confusion, guys! 


End file.
